Unforgettable
by Waterlilies101
Summary: 'That's why, darling, it's incredible, That someone so unforgettable, Thinks that I am unforgettable too' All rights from the song goes too the great Nat King Cole. Draco Malfoy is struggling with his feelings for his best friend not knowing that she feels the same. Will they be together or let others steal them away because of fear of rejection. Rated m for mature content.
1. Reunion

_**A/N Hey everybody I know I haven't uploaded in years however I started thinking about a good idea for the story so I came up with this one, I hope you enjoy it and also I will be hopefully updating my other stories. apologises for the grammar and spelling. also just wanted to add all rights with things mentioned from the franchise go to JK Rowling. hope you enjoy the story.**_

The crisp morning air brushed at the lifeless trees and the dampness of the grass. Maisie Granger was sat outside in her garden watching the sunrise, she had a cup of tea in her hands warming her through. Her fluffy dressing gown was way too big and exposed a tanned shoulder. Everyone else was still sleeping soundly inside as it was around 6-7am however Maisie was always up and ready to watch the sunrise.

Maisie had a very big secret, she had too keep even from her bestest of friends. Maisie Granger was a witch. A muggle-born. Her cousin Hermione Granger was the only other magical being in their family.

Maisie had thick auburn hair that fell just above her shoulders, right now it was pulled back into a messy bun pilled on top of her head, little brown freckles were dotted along the bridge of her nose and on the tops of her cheeks. She had piercing dark brown eyes, her lips were full and pink, a nose ring was placed on her nostril. Maisie was a very slim girl however she had curves to her shape.

Her small husky puppy Arnie, came up placing his paws on the chair leg whining for Maisie to pick him up and have cuddles. Placing the cup on the arm of the deck chair, Maisie unfolded herself to pick up the small animal. The sunrise was always beautiful on the morning that she would be returning to Hogwarts for her 7th year (well thats how they class it), after the war everyone has been in doubts about whether or not students should return to the historical school. Maisie was adamant that she return, for she was the only one going Hermione had decided against it as she had only just got her parents memories back which meant a year of catching up on the moments that they didn't have, Ron Weasley wasn't returning for another year because his girlfriend (Hermione) wasn't going back, as far as she knew Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were returning however others she wasn't sure of.

As time passed, the sun had risen Maisie got up nudging Arine too jump down off of her lap as she downed the rest of her tea she returned to the warmth of her little quaint cottage that was based in the outskirts of the capital city of the UK. Placing the cup in the sink she looked up to see her bleary eyed older brother Ethan making an appearance at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey Mai." Ethan said in a thick Scottish accent, (they were from Aberdeen.)

"Heya Eth." Maisie replied whilst smiling.

"You watching the sunrise again." Ethan asked chuckling a little.

"It makes me think of home Ethan, Scotland is a far way away and I hate that we had to move." Maisie said solemnly.

"It's what mum wanted and needed though, after dad passed, and you got your letter to go to Hogwarts that meant you had too go to London to travel to the bloody school" He said it with emotion thick through the words.

"I know Ethan, also someone sounds a little jealous." She added a bit quickly.

"Anyway don't you think you should be getting your shit together and I'm not jealous." Ethan said half-heartedly.

"Yes, I just need to feed Arnold and then I will go up and get ready." Maisie told her nosey brother.

Ethan was about 6ft tall considering Maisie was only 5ft 5inches. He had sandy blonde hair with piercing blue eyes, freckles dusting his pale skin. They were polar opposites in looks, Maisie looking a lot like their mother with a few traits of her father mixed in whereas Ethan was the carbon copy of their dad. He was also two years older than Maisie making him 20 years old.

After feeding Arnie, Maisie wondered up the stairs to have a quick shower washing her hair and body, then getting dressed after recently packing away all her items.

Her room was a large size considering that they lived in a cottage, the walls were a cream colour, her bed was a king size with a pastel pink duvet sheet with little white flowers as the design, she had a white fluffy throw that lined the bottom of her bed, she was obsessed with throw pillows that littered the front of her normal actual pillows. Maisie couldn't not make her bed with her being a tiny bit OCD, her room was always immaculate not a speck of dirt on her floor ever. Her window was floor length, and her room just held very sentimental trinkets. Maisie was the smartest of her year head to head with her cousin, which is why they got along very well they were basically sisters. However Maisie was more into make-up, hairstyles and outfit choices than Hermione, she was also was the better looking one out of the two, but Hermione could fight for that title on some days even though she did admit that Maisie was the more attractive not that she minded, she would always say that she had the whole package, looks, brains and personality and that she was jealous of her cousin.

After picking out an outfit for the day, Maisie started getting dressed dropping her towel she wondered over to her chest of drawers where she picked out a black lacy thong with the matching bra. As Maisie walked over to her bed where she had laid her outfit, she passed the floor length mirror placed in her room looking at her toned stomach and very tanned skin from summer, her collarbones protruding she had always thought she was too skinny which is why she had started going to the gym recently with Ethan to make herself toned. Maisie turned looking at her bum and her legs which were in her opinion were her greatest body assets also her boobs weren't too bad either (she was a solid c cup.)

She wondered over to her outfit, she had gone with a plain white t-shirt, with a high necked cream jumper to go over the top, seeing the bottom of the top underneath, pairing it with pair of black ripped knee jeans and a pair of timberland boots which were downstairs and on top of anything else she wore her distressed Levi denim jacket. As it was very chilly outside.

Drying her hair she curled it throwing it over to one side of her head, then applying make-up, she took a selfie on her iPhone and posted it to her social media sites.

Looking at the time it was 10am, taking her phone off charge she strolled downstairs levitating her trunk to follow her. Her mum was up and getting things sorted, even though Maisie passed her muggle driving test and has a car her mother still loves to drive her to the Kings Cross so she can see her off.

Putting on her boots, Maisie enters the kitchen to say goodbye to Arnold by picking him up and giving him a big snuggle, Maisie also has an owl called Walter, which she brings to Hogwarts to keep her company because dogs aren't in the list of animals you can bring to school unfortunately.

"Bye bye bubba, I will see you in a couple of months, I will miss you so much give mummy a kiss." Maisie asked the dog in a babyish voice. Arnie then licked the entirety of her chin and anywhere else he could reach, she placed him back on the floor and decided to leave without crying this time.

"You ready darling." Maisie's mother called from the hallway by the door. Her mum was a redhead like herself with freckles dusting her pale skin, Maisie tanned so well which unusual for a redhead however she got that from her dad whereas her brother got pale skin from their mother. Her name was Anastasia, she was from London originally before she met Dylan a Scottish lawyer based in Kent. They fell in love instantly before moving back up to Scotland where they had their first born son Ethan, they might of suspected that he was going to be the child that got some magical quality knowing what was in their bloodline somewhere along the line however Ethan never showed any magical traits. A couple of years later they had little Maisie, a redheaded princess which her father doted on, when she was 4 she already started to show some magical traits and by the time she was 7-8 years old she was fully able to do some small spells making her the witch of their small family upon hearing she wasn't alone and that Hermione her cousin of the same age could also produce spells at her age was an opening to a great friendship.

Maisie wasn't a Gryffindor like her cousin, she was a Slytherin however Hermione never judged her cousin for being in the house whereas it took her friends a while. They reached the train station and Maisie knew that Ethan and her mother Anastasia could not come through the barrier having no magical powers, so she had to say her goodbyes in the car.

"I know the new headmistress has allowed phones in the castle now, so ring when you get settled into your new dorm, you father would be so proud of his little girl becoming an auror after her final year. Head girl suits you darling." Anastasia winked but a few tear dropped from her eyes.

Maisie wiped away the tears on both hers and her mothers face, taking in a deep breath she needed to tell her what she had been keeping for a few months "I know mum, however I don't want to be one for dad it was always his dream that I do something in that type of job but I think I want to study plants my favourite subject being herbology or to become a muggle lawyer like daddy." Tears forming she looked at her mothers shocked face and decided to say it quickly "bye mum, I will ring you when I get there, Ethan I'll miss you too don't worry I will ring you too." Leaning behind the front seat she gave her brother an awkward one armed hug. Before getting out of the car and opening the boot to get her trunk, Anastasia exited the car as well to hug her daughter "don't worry about the job sweetie, daddy would be proud of you no matter what you study or do, you know that right we both will be."

Sobbing Maisie stuttered "I know mum." Hugging her mother back tenderly. Her brother piped up from the back seat "It's nearly quarter to 11 you might wanna get a move on, Mai."

"Okay, bye guys I will miss you all sooo much." Maisie waved and started to walk away turning to look over her shoulder at her family waving until the hustle and bustle pushed her along until they were no longer in sight.

Maisie finally made it through the barrier to see the gleaming steam train, with smoke billowing out of turrets. She wondered through the throngs of parents and children young and old saying their farewells until she came across one of the many entrances to the train. Upon entering some man took her trunk to place for her journey as she was now head girl, she went to her rightful compartment. Draco Malfoy was sat in there with a Hufflepuff girl straddling his lap making her denim skirt ride further up her legs then needed. Making herself known to the compartment Maisie coughed loudly.

"Oh I'm ever so sorry, I should be getting back to my boyfriend he will be searching for me." The Hufflepuff girl said with a timid voice and scuttled out of the compartment rather quickly.

"Can you ever find a girl who doesn't have a boyfriend." Maisie asked of Draco Malfoy who just continued to sit there.

He and Maisie had become rather good friends best friends to be exact, he didn't bully the golden trio in front of her but she still knew because her cousin would always come running into the library find her and pour her heart out, which made Maisie go and snap at Draco for being mean and this is a prime example as to why he doesn't have any friends. During the war their friendship became difficult as Draco's parents didn't approve of Maisie as she was muggle-born and when Voldemort bought war upon the wizarding world their friendship went through a lot but during this past summer they have been inseparable he always came round her house and they just goofed about. Maisie had always had a slight crush on him ever since first year one she just couldn't shake especially as the years have gone on he has just got more attractive and more attractive, but nothing could be compared to how he looks right now, his hair was shaved at the sides whilst being mused about on the top of his head, his pale alabaster skin had a summery glow to it, his face was clean shaven, when he was younger he had sharp, pointed features that had softened over the last few years making him look like a movies teenage heartthrob, not to mention his lean, angular body frame from playing Qudditch and he had accompanied her to the gym quite a few time others he just worked out at the gym he had in his house. But anyway he was a very gorgeous being making Maisie think her crush isn't going to go away any time soon, however she also felt a little sick thinking of him in a romantic way due to the fact they have been friends since forever and he was like her brother, he would never look at her in the way she looked at him.

After and awkward silence of her just staring at his face he coughed, which pulled Maisie out of her reverie, he then spoke his voice dark, deep and husky "I have no control over the girls that fancy me, they throw themselves at me, I'm just being a male. I never do anything with them sexually if they have boyfriends, just like what you saw and maybe even kiss them if they're lucky and are in a dead end relationship."

"You're a bit of a pig aren't you." Maisie said with conviction in her voice and her noise scrunched up in disgust.

"I have a feeling you are jealous." Draco whispered getting up from the chair he had been occupying. Heading straight for Maisie who kept backing away.

"I am not, I'm not a stuttering mess or even attracted to you." Maisie spoke with confidence except for the last part of the sentence because she hated lying and she always kept her promises sometimes she did wonder why she a Slytherin but she always realised she was cunning, clever and sneaky even though she couldn't lie. It really didn't make sense.

"Liar." Draco whispered into the silence of the compartment. The train had begun moving ages ago but they could only just start to feel and hear the clicks of the track, this time Draco started to stare at his only friend in the world, she meant everything to him, apart from his mother Maisie was the best woman in his life and she had become fucking hot over the years. He had always had huge crush on her from the moment she had sat next to him on the table after being sorted into Slytherin introducing herself, her auburn hair tied back neatly in a ponytail, she had had so many freckles on her face, her brown eyes big like a 2 pence piece, they had become best friends they did everything with each other, they always sat with each other in class, always sat with each other at meal times, she was always cheering for him at Qudditch matches and they even secretly shared the same bed as well, the only wrong thing she disliked him for was for constantly bullying her cousin and her friends who she was friends with too, always furious when he called Hermione a mudblood. Fourth year arrived and she started to develop into a woman and a fine one at that. His crush had grown, she was just perfect in every way, boys started to take notice and Theodore Nott asked her to the Yule Ball Draco was furious. He knew Maisie used to have a thing for one of his best mates Theo and so she had said yes, babbling to Draco about what she was going to wear and what they would dance to not noticing that Draco's face showed his disdain about the entirety of the thing. So he had taken Pansy Parkinson who had been obsessed with him but was currently dating Michael Corner. Maisie had dated Theo for the rest of fourth year and then half of fifth year but then Theo had cheated on her with Daphne Greengrass effectively ending their year and a half relationship which Draco comforted her and was there for her thinking she could deserve so much better, selfishly wanting her to be with him. Then they drifted apart when sixth year rolled around after he had taken the dark mark at the end of fifth year, she rarely spoke to him and started to hang out with her cousin and her friends more creating a bond with them. He hated upsetting her like that. Vouching he would never make her look at him that way ever again. However now after the war she looked way too skinny, searching the great hall for her body praying that she was alive, throughout that year he had always feared she'd be the next muggleborn to be brought in to be raped, totured and then murdered. He never took part in it. When in the great hall he didn't find her body he didn't know whether to be relived or upset, until he heard her voice that always would calm him instantly when he was nervous, angry or upset, "DRACO!" She had run and jumped wrapping her slim legs around his waist hugging him tightly round the neck him doing the same just relishing in each other surviving. They had kept their promises to each other.

However now she looked like a goddess, her hair was way shorter having cut it so it feel just above her shoulders, the sun hit it through the window casting a golden glow to it, right now it had been half up in a bun half down curled. Her face had slimed out now but she still had a roundness to her cheeks, her freckles had gone except the ones dusting her nose. Her eyes where like that of a deer, her lips full and pink, her body slim but toned. Her skin tanned. Maisie's personality was also what attracted him to her, his father had always disapproved of their friendship but she never left him, she cared for those who sometimes weren't worth her care, she would always care for animals and her friends and family meant the world to her. He would even go the mile and say he was in love with her, she would never feel the same, she only saw him as her closet friend which saddened him.

"I'm not a liar, you know I can't lie Mr. Malfoy." Maisie chuckled. Her laugh sounding like a breath of fresh air to Draco.

He laughed himself "Any gossip, for when I didn't see you this summer, besides of both becoming head girl and boy."

"Oh, I heard from Theo." Knowing that Draco would probably be angry with her Maisie said it quietly.

Seething Draco asked through clenched teeth "what did he want now."

"To see if I had forgiven him for cheating on me back in fifth year, I said I would never fully forgive him considering my feelings towards him and that he had completely shattered my heart into a gazillion pieces but I had forgiven him to a certain extent, but I don't trust him." Maisie relayed.

"Good, Blaise mentioned something about Theo wanting to get you back realising you were the greatest thing for him." Draco scoffed.

"I did have a lot of feelings that he stomped on, but I wouldn't say they were completely gone, some of them are still there I just know that when I see him that they will come rushing back but I know I can't act on them. I don't trust him anymore and it is going to take years for that trust to be built back up to extent of thinking about a relationship." Maisie answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you think that, I just want you to be happy and I know he won't make you happy. I just hate seeing you upset." Draco whispered quietly.

Maisie sat down next to him touching his bicep and feeling a shot of electricity course through her body, ignoring it she didn't move "I know you do Drake." She said soothingly.

Although she thought in her head _'I think your going to be the only one to make me happy.'_

Whereas in Draco's head _'I want to make you happy for the rest of my life, to see you smile like that all the time, it is my mission even if I'm not the one to be able to do it.'_

They both thought about these things but were too afraid of the rejection or that they would ruin what they had. No one knew they had feelings for each other except Hermione and Narcissa Draco's mother, only because they had confronted them and asked.

Finally they sorted out a rough schedule for the patrols, they had sorted the prefects and theirs, making sure their was room for movement. After changing into their school robes and placing their badges on the front of their chest. Draco grabbed Maisie's hands and begun dancing with her watching her laugh and giggle.

Ready for the school year to begin but each scared of what it entailed, not knowing that someone was determined watching them with envious eyes that they're going to split them apart.


	2. Finally home

Theodore Nott got what he wanted when he wanted it. 2 years ago he had the most beautiful girl in the wizarding world, however he had fucked it up by sleeping with Daphne Greengrass. Maisie wasn't willing to give him her virginity so he went and got it from someone else. Now looking in on their little session, dancing, twirling and laughing he hated Draco to within an inch of his life. He was the reason Maisie had broken up with him. Theo had sworn on his fathers grave that he would get his revenge.

Whereas inside the compartment the song had finished. Exhausted and laughing they flopped on the sofa. Looking at each other with grins spreading their faces. Maisie had always wondered how she had gotten so lucky. How she had gotten picked to be in Slytherin whilst being a muggleborn. The truth was she never understood really but she had cried to Professor Snape about why she was being bullied by everyone.

"They say I have dirty blood and that Salazar Slytherin would be turning in his grave thinking that a mudblood would be placed in his gracious house, if thats true then why am I a Slytherin and not a Ravenclaw or anything else?" Maisie had sobbed to her head of house one night during first year.

Snape looked at the young girl with some admiration, she reminded him of the love of his life Lily Evans. (Obviously not making him think of her like that shesh) however he thought about the young girls question throughly not wanting to let her upset and to give her an honest answer

"Maisie, I think you were placed in Slytherin house because not of what you are no because of who you are. You are ambitious very ambitious. You are very clever one of the best, the best Slytherin has seen maybe ever.

You have your head set straight knowing exactly what you need to get what you want in life. also not every Slytherin turns out bad. You will go somewhere with your future. Don't listen to the others and be proud to be in the house that a hat for centuries has been putting witches and wizards in houses like yourself. You are the first muggleborn to be in this house, let it go down in history because Slytherin could not ask for a better witch to be in their midst." Snape answered with a genuine smile, something very rare that no one ever saw.

"Thank you, sir." Maisie sniffled.

After the conversation she had had with Snape, she stood up to the bullying by her peers until people started to be there for her not caring that she was a muggleborn but a true born Slytherin. After 1st year was over she had finally become some what of an equal in the Slytherin group some were still prejudice against her however she had a close knit group of friends that included- Draco (being her closest friend), Blaise Zabini (mostly because Draco was, however starting to like her too), Theodore Nott, Tracey Davies, Jaclyn Rosier, she had also become friends with, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom etc. All due to Hermione Granger.

Shaking her head back into reality, she was sat on a sofa in a compartment with her closest friend at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. Their faces were inches apart now, sexual tension electrifying the whole compartment, they were both staring at each other then their eyes darted to each others lips. Slowly they moved together, until the compartment door opened and they quickly moved apart.

Theo looked on the scene with rage brewing in his eyes. Ever since the downfall on Voldemort all the pure blood families were trying too boast themselves up the ladder back to where they were. Before choosing to return Theo's mother had lectured him on trying to make friendships with fellow students who before he felt where beneath him, to also start up the _'friendship'_ he had with Maisie 2 years ago.

Seeing Draco and her made his chest ache not in heartbreak but in envy/jealousy. He made himself known, Maisie looked at him with wide eyes almost frightened, whereas Draco looked furious.

"Alright Maisy moo." Theo asked in his sweetest voice he could muster also using an old nickname he used to call her when they were dating.

"I am okay Theo, you?" Maisie answered quietly, quickly side eyeing Draco too evaluate what he thought of the situation however all she saw was an empty seat as Draco had stood his anger getting the better of him.

"How dare you come wondering in here, after what you have done." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"DRACO SIT DOWN!" Maisie shouted, getting frustrated that he thought she couldn't handle things.

"What."

"Sit down and let me handle this, he has just asked me if I'm alright I understand that he hurt me and I have forgiven him to a certain point. A point where I can be friendly enough with him. Just calm down." Maisie said exasperatedly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Drake, and thank you Maisy moo for forgiving me." Theo said in an smug voice.

Maisie then turned her head too look at Theo "I haven't forgiven you for what you did to me, I only have forgiven that it just doesn't hurt me anymore and because you are a prefect that we will be working together so I have to be civil towards you. It is going to take years and years for me to ever think of you as a friend again even more if you're thinking of getting back together with me again. The trust has been broken you need to understand that."

Theo's face turned sour "You forgave him pretty quickly when he was calling your cousin a filthy mud blood, calling your friends blood traitors, poor and shit and your still best friends with him what the fuck is that all about."

Maisie massaged her temples she had had this conversation many times each with a different person she said calmly "I have always been on edge whenever he used to call Mione a mudblood or Ron and Gin blood traitors, it always got back to me and I wouldn't speak to him for days and days it wasn't until 3rd year when Hermione punched him that he came to me begging for forgiveness and to best mates like we used to be. The first time he ever called her a mudblood was second year, Draco and myself had become quite good friends, once he realised that like himself I was a human being looking past what his father had always told him about 'our kind'. When I found out that he had said that to my cousin I instantly recoiled and screamed in his face. From that day on we weren't friends until the moment I have just described and he never did it again. I have come to terms that they just don't get along."

Theo blinked in confusion "Oh" he said dumbly.

"Yes and he has been there for me ever since even when I don't think I need it he has my back, protecting Harry from Voldemort at Malfoy Manor and a lot of other things I am eternally grateful for, you are a coward that couldn't wait a few more weeks until I had come off my monthly cycle and started the contraceptive potion." Maisie stated tumbling off at the last sentence.

"You were waiting for what, you should of told me then I would of never thought about it, Daphne caught me in a situation- Theo gulped- anyway it sort of just happened I didn't even realise until she was on top of me bouncing up and down like a bouncy castle."

Maisie interrupted him holding her small, petite hand in front of him "stop I don't need too hear which position you through her into next, alright Theo just get out of our compartment and we will catch you on platform in Hogsmede okay and if my calculations are correct we should be arriving in about 5-10 minutes roughly and Draco and I need to go through a couple more head duties."

Waving him out of the compartment and Theo reluctantly left, leaving the pair of heads sat there looking remorseful and knackered.

 _'Finally somewhere I am happy to be'_ Maisie thought as she sat in the carriage with the thestral pulling it down the beaten track spreading mud everywhere as they trotted. Maisie had made a quick decision on the platform to sit with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna on the carriages and they were all happy to see her.

"Hey Maisie, how was your summer." Ginny asked happy to see her hugging her tightly before they got into the carriages, after a little while finally they set off "you didn't come to the burrow all summer, George missed you." She winked George and Maisie had always had a flirty bantering going on, however he was now happily dating captain of the Holyhead Harpies Angelina Johnson.

"He is happily in love with Angie, Gin." Maisie chuckled loudly.

"You still didn't visit us." Ginny said sadly.

"I know and I am sorry about that, I didn't know if your mother would accept me for what happened and me being a Slytherin. I know she only accepted it when Harry and I had a thing back in 3rd year but that only lasted a week because Draco as usual got jealous sometimes I wonder if he's like it with his other friends." Maisie chuckled once again thinking about Draco being jealous of Blaise.

"You do realise it's because he's crushing on you." Luna said in her usual Irish airy sort of voice.

"No he's not." Maisie said looking confused.

"He does I see the way he has been looking at you for 8 years." Harry piped in.

"Draco Malfoy is not crushing on me, I'm his best friend, that's all I'll ever be." Maisie stuttered as tears brimmed her brown orbs.

"Omg you're crushing on him too." Ginny said excitedly.

Maisie's whole face turned red as she answered hotly "I am not."

No one questioned her after that as they continued down the road to Hogwarts even though Maisie couldn't lie one of the things people questioned when the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin, however they knew this topic upset her even though they all had knowledge that they both had feelings for each other. It was up to them to notice.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts each getting out of the beaten, paint peeling carriages, their trunks and everything already sorted and stored in their individual dormitories.

Maisie left the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw saying goodbye and that they should all hang out together sometime this year before they graduate.

Maisie hung back looking at the huge stone steps which had been previously repaired last year, images and memories flooded through her head from the war as she watched from the side lines as Draco wondered off when Voldemort wanted everyone to join his side, looking at into her eyes she saw the battle raging in his head. Until finally he mouthed I'm sorry and dropped her hand walking over to his mothers awaiting arms.

Or when he saved her life, Bellatrix Lestrange had grabbed her from Hogwarts last year walking her down to the room of requirement where she tried to carve mud blood whore into her forearm, her cousin had a very similar scar before the blade touched her skin Draco saved her however left with out saying a word.

Reeling back into reality, she shook images of friends and family dead out her fuddled mind and approached the stone steps, taking one at a time. Meeting Draco in the entrance hall he took her hand and said with a trembling voice "ready."

Maisie only nodded, both of them walking into the place where the dark lord had been killed. The sorting ceremony happened and ended with houses building up the numbers which they had lost in the war or the ones who chose not to return. The feast began and ended with students all full to the brim with food, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling of tiredness before being dismissed Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall stood to make the usual speech.

"Hello fellow students its nice to see old, familiar faces and to see new faces amongst us. I would just like to point out to our new first years and anyone whom has forgotten the forbidden forest is still out of bounds and not to be entered by any student. I would also like to point out that there is a curfew, which is to be kept by. Your in house prefect and heads will be patrolling the corridors making sure that rules are being kept by. When they aren't patrolling members of staff will be. Qudditch will be played again and the captain has already been chosen from each house and will be posted on the pin board in your dormitories. Another thing I would like to add before you can all go and start unpacking is to introduce the head boy and girl this year Maisie Granger and Draco Malfoy, I think that's all the notices for now any questions just ask a member of staff, or a prefect or one of our heads. Enjoy your year, now off too bed, prefects show the first years to their dormitories. Draco and Maisie come over to me." Headmistress Mcgonagall finished.

Wondering over to the high table, Mcgonagall showed them and explained to them their dormitories and the rules that they had to follow too.

Finally they reached the entrance the portrait hole for their common room the picture was of a snake and a wild flowers patch saying the password 'Albus Dumbledore' the portrait hole opened up revealing a beautiful cosy common room.

It wasn't like the Slytherin common room they were situated on the first floor and hidden in an alcove covered by a tapestry, the inside was colourful like a wild flower garden. They had plump plush brown leather couches plus armchairs similar to that of the Slytherin common room. With two staircase trailing off upstairs which would obviously lead to their bedrooms. They had a small little kitchen as well if they wanted a cup of tea and coffee.

"Shall we check out our rooms." Draco asked.

Maisie once again nodded and they both went up to their separate rooms excited to see the wonderment of their individual places of living.

Maisie entered and looked at the magnificent room, her owl was perched on a stand, which was situated on a beautiful classic mahogany desk, which already had all her books on it with a new roll of parchment on top of it. Also another place in her room was a vanity table for her to do her hair and makeup in the morning. A huge wardrobe and book shelf stood in the corner. The best part was the huge four poster bed with the wild flower bed spread. She noticed an adjacent door off of her bedroom intrigued she walked over and opened it, it was a bathroom. They had to share a bathroom.

A couple hours later and Maisie was sleepy she headed off to bed. Leaving Draco in the common room. She got dressed and ready for bed wearing a pair of knickers and her one of her dads shirts which fell mid-thigh. Her hair in a messy ponytail and finally snuggled down into bed ready for sleep to overtake her.

She tossed and turned finally giving up on the fact that sleep wasn't coming to her. Her clock on the bed side table read 12:00. She thought in her head _'no you can't'_ however after 5 minutes of thinking she got up out of bed and went through the bath room door, entering Draco's room. Before nudging him awake she looked at his face in a peaceful slumber. Having felt the breath on his face, he stirred and arose looking into her big brown eyes.

"Hey" he said groggily.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep." She said now anxious, that this was bad idea. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Draco scooted over to the other side of the bed and held the duvet up for her to get in. She slide into the bed and snuggled into his side, his arm wrapping around her.

"Goodnight Draco." She said now falling a sleep peacefully.

She was finally home.

"Goodnight Maisie." He answered falling back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
